A Date With Delcatty
is a special episode. In the dub, it is the 12th episode of Pokémon Chronicles. Synopsis Casey, who failed to obtain the tickets for the baseball match, visits Misty and Tracey at the Cerulean City's Gym. After having a talk, a Pelipper flies and gives Misty a letter. Determined to find more, Casey and Misty go to the lighthouse, where they meet up with a boy with a Delcatty. Butch and Cassidy also arrive to take Delcatty for nefarious purposes, though Casey and Misty are ready to defend. Episode Plot Misty feeds Horsea and Starmie with the food Professor Oak sent her and they enjoy it. Psyduck eats it as well, but stops, since it has eaten the food recently. Misty is visited by Daisy, who has returned from her shopping spree. Misty admits she hardly sees her sisters shince they came from the world tour weeks ago. Daisy thinks they just have much business, as Violet is at a dance course, while Lily is training to shape her body, since the three sisters are now models. Misty wishes she had some help; Daisy promises she and her sisters will help her, but they will be gone until next week for a model assignment. Elsewhere, Cassidy and Butch, disguised, come to a hamburger shop and order a "Hyper Happy Burger Combo". The shopkeeper understands. At the table, Butch and Cassidy take out french fries, dropping a chip. It is recording of Dr. Namba, who orders them to find Delcatty in Cerulean City, pleasing Butch and Cassidy for a new task. Casey and Meganium have arrived to a stadium, where they will watch and support the Electabuzz team fight against the Starmies. At the gym, Tracey comes to Misty, delivering her more Pokémon food. Casey enters the gym and meets Misty, since the match will be fought here. Casey starts chanting her song to support the Electabuzz team, but is stopped by Misty, who introduces her to Tracey. Casey suspects him to be Misty's boyfriend, displeasing Misty, for that is not the truth. The trio enters the field, astounding Casey to see such a beautiful pool. Daisy arrives and is introduced to Casey. Suddenly, a Pelipper arrives and gives letter to Misty. Misty opens the letter, reading someone named Georgio is waiting for her at the lighthouse. Daisy suspects he may be a secret admirer, but Casey is convinced it is a trainer, who lost to Misty once and wants revenge. To find out, Casey goes with Misty, who manages to persuade Tracey to clean the pool. Tracey, however, doesn't feel being nice is rewarding. Cassidy and Butch remove their disguises, ready to catch the Delcatty Dr. Namba is waiting for. At the lighthouse, Misty feels odd, but Casey reminds her she is here as backup. Misty and Casey watch a man, thinking he is the suspect, but the man just passes by. A boy has arrived, so Casey starts yelling, thinking he came here for revenge on Misty for losing a battle. Misty calms Casey down, for she never saw this boy. Casey intimidates the boy, who starts blushing, wanting Misty to go out on a date with him, startling Misty. Casey thinks it is somewhat cute to see this Georgio sending letters to Misty. Misty, however, refuses, though Georgio claims her to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Psyduck comes out and starts smiling at Misty. Misty is annoyed, calls Psyduck back and goes to leave. Georgio, however, offers two tickets for the match of Electabuzz vs. Starmie. Casey is amazed Georgio has exclusive tickets, allowing one to eat and watch the game at the same time. Georgio asks Misty for a battle - if he loses, he'll go away, but if he wins, he'll take out Misty to the game. Casey asks if he loses, he'll take Casey out, but Georgio refuses such terms. Misty decides to accept the challenge as a Gym Leader. Misty sends Corsola and Georgio Delcatty. Delcatty goes to attack, but is captured by Team Rocket, Butch and Cassidy. Butch and Cassidy fly off, so Georgio sends Pelipper, who starts hitting their gliders, causing them to crash. Pelipper uses Water Gun, hitting Butch and Cassidy, who send Mightyena and Sableye. Sableye uses Fury Swipes, which Corsola dodges and retaliates with Spike Cannon, hitting Sableye. Mightyena goes to tackle, but Meganium dodges and retaliates with Razor Leaf attack. Corsola dodges Sableye's Shadow Ball and tackles it, while Meganium, after being hit by Mightyena's Iron Tail, hits it with Body Slam. Meganium uses Solarbeam, blasting Cassidy and Butch off. Delcatty is freed, pleasing Georgio, who thanks Misty and Casey for freeing Delcatty. Back at the lighthouse, Misty and Georgio start their battle. Delcatty uses Double-Edge, hitting Corsola, who tackles it. Delcatty uses Iron Tail, hitting Corsola, followed by Double-Edge. Corsola uses Spike Cannon, which Delcatty dodges and uses Double Team. Corsola repeats the attack, but misses the real Delcatty, who uses Ice Beam. Corsola is badly damaged, so uses Recover. Corsola uses Spike Cannon on Delcatty and tackles it. Delcatty is defeated, so Misty wins the battle. Georgio decides to keep his promise, though Misty claims he can come and have another battle someday. Casey tries to persuade Georgio to give tickets to her. Georgio thinks a battle could do well, so if she wins, Casey will get the tickets. Casey sends Elekid against Georgio's Delcatty. Misty wonders if Delcatty would be tired, but Georgio has confidence in it going after the next match. Elekid starts with Thunder Punch, but Delcatty dodges and hits Elekid with Double-Edge. Elekid uses Thunderbolt, but Delcatty uses Double Team to dodge the attack, then hits Elekid with Iron Tail. Elekid is defeated, so Casey calls it back, seeing she had to dream about getting the tickets. Georgio decides to give Casey one ticket anyway, since she did save his Delcatty. Casey starts cheering and sees she couldn't obtain the tickets if she didn't come to Misty. As they go towards the stadium, Casey asks if they have to pay for dinner. Georgio confirms the dinner is included in the ticket, pleasing Casey, who starts singing the song to support her team. At the gym, Misty informs Tracey and Daisy Georgio wanted a date, but Misty replied she had too much work to do. Tracey shows he also made some repairs, so Daisy is taking him out for dinner, though Violet and Lily have yet to come back from that model tour. At night, Misty is at the pool, seeing that being Gym Leader is tough, but likes being one. She also considers going to Hoenn to meet up with Ash. Debuts Character Georgio Pokémon Delcatty Trivia *This is the last episode where Misty is seen in her original outfit. Mistakes *Tackle and Spike Cannon hit Sableye, though Normal-type moves do not affect Ghost-type Pokémon. Dub edits *The ending is different in original and dub versions. In the dub, Misty says that she has "found her calling". In the original, she thinks about going to Hoenn and meeting Ash there. Gallery Misty feeds the Pokémon SP019 2.png Daisy came back from her shopping SP019 3.png Butch and Cassidy are assigned to a new task SP019 4.png Casey and Meganium visit the stadium SP019 5.png Casey starts cheering for her team SP019 6.png Casey is amazed by the gym SP019 7.png A Pelipper has arrived with a letter SP019 8.png Cassidy and Butch make their next move SP019 9.png Georgio appears in front of Misty and Casey SP019 10.png Casey intimidates Georgio SP019 11.png Georgio explains he likes Misty SP019 12.png Georgio sends Delcatty for battle SP019 13.png Delcatty has been captured SP019 14.png Cassidy and Butch fly off SP019 15.png Georgio came back to rescue Delcatty SP019 16.png Meganium's Body Slam SP019 17.png Team Rocket blasts off SP019 18.png Corsola is surrounded by Delcatty SP019 19.png Casey and Gerogio go to the stadium SP019 20.png Misty thinks of going to Hoenn }} Category:Pokémon Chronicles Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Specials Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yumi Kamakura Category:Episodes animated by Takayuki Shimura